


Der Götter Geschenk

by Miss_Marry



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Das Blökende, Fluff, Ganz viel Fluff, M/M, Park an der Ilm, Schoethe aber ohne Anfassen, Short One Shot, schoethe - Freeform, verschlafener Schiller
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marry/pseuds/Miss_Marry
Summary: Der Herr Geheimrath wollte sich eine "schillerfreie" Zeit gönnen.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Der Götter Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



Das Wetter war ganz passabel, ein bisschen frisch, aber gerade so, dass es nicht zu kalt wurde, sondern angenehm durch das Haar ging. Allgemein war es ruhig und wenig belebt, so dass Goethe niemandem bei seinem spontanen Spaziergang begegnete. Das war ihm auch gut und lieb, denn es war geradezu eine Flucht aus seinem Arbeitszimmer gewesen und er wollte den Kopf frei bekommen - und weil er wusste, dass dies nicht möglich war, so wollte er wenigstens sich etwas Ablenkung verschaffen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte er auch einen Zeichenblock unter dem Arm geklemmt und Bleistifte in zwei verschiedenen Stärken in der Tasche. Linien ziehen, die keine Buchstaben ergaben, das war es, das er jetzt setzen wollte. Einmal nicht an Schillers Theaterstücke denken- Nicht an Schillers Gedichte, nicht an Schiller  _ selbst _ ! Goethe schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, denn er erkannte immer mehr, dass dieser Mann seine ganzen Gedanken einnahm, sowohl beruflich als auch privat wurde er nur so von seinem “Kollegen” aufgefressen; und jetzt auch noch diese unnötige Streitsache mit den Gebrüdern Schlegel aus Jena!    
Also beschloss Goethe sich eine schillerfreie Zeit zu nehmen und suchte den Park an der Ilm nach einem schönen Motiv zum Zeichnen ab.    
Leider kam es dann eher dazu, dass er unstimmig umher spazierte, stehen blieb, den Stift ansetzte und dann doch weiter ging, weil ihm die Lust fehlte an dieser Form oder jener Struktur. Irgendwann stand er sogar vor seinem eigenen Gartenhaus und bemerkte mit gesundem Selbstvertrauen, dass es wirklich ein hübsches Ding war, welches sich hervorragend als Motiv eignete. Insgeheim war er sich sogar schon sicher, dass noch der eine oder andere Künstler daran bereichert werden würde. Aber nun war er nicht in der Stimmung diesen Ort voller Erinnerungen zu begutachten, das war ihm auch zu anstrengend. Resigniert stellte er daher fest, dass er wohl doch nicht abgelenkt werden konnte, weil diese verdammte Maria Stuart ihm im Kopf herumspukte, als er plötzlich ein entferntes Blöken vernahm. Schafe also?    
Neugierig ging er in die Richtung, aus der er das Tier gehört hatte, doch bevor er die Herde auch nur erblicken konnte, fand er ein anderes verlorenes Schäfchen am Wegrand liegen und… schlafen?    
Der Dichter trat vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich heran um sich zu vergewissern, doch leider bestätigte sich seine erste Vermutung. Der immerkranke, ach so schwächliche und arme Friedrich Schiller lag mit offener Jacke im hohen Gras, schnarchte friedlich mit den Händen auf Bauch und Brust gelegt und reagierte auch gar nicht, als man ihm näher kam.    
Verrückt; nein besser bescheuert, fiel Goethe da nur ein, der seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden konnte von dieser seltsamen Szene.    
Dieser Schiller wieder! Wie machte er das nur immer?    
Wollte er sich nicht von ihm ablenken? Und gerade da legt der sich ihm in den Weg! Goethe könnte ja nicht mal unbeteiligt weiter gehen, dafür fesselte ihn dieser Anblick zu sehr.    
Nach kurzem Zögern setzte er sich daneben und stellte immer noch argwöhnisch fest, dass Schiller nicht mal eine Miene verzog, sein Gesicht war gegen die Sonne gerichtet, die Lippen ein wenig geöffnet.   
Der Zeichenblock wurde aufgeschlagen, der Stift flog leise über das Papier. Goethe zeichnete den Dichter vor sich mit dem Privileg, dass er ausnahmsweise still da lag und sich nicht wie sonst immerzu irgendwie bewegte und somit eine Porträtierung für jeden Künstler zur unnötigen Geduldsprobe machte. Das Ergebnis ließ sich dementsprechend sehen, obwohl es nur eine kurze Skizze war, strahlte es Frieden und Ruhe aus.    
Der ältere Dichterfürst überlegte für einen Moment, sich einfach daneben zu legen und den Himmel zu beobachten, bis er möglicherweise auch einschlief, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, bis er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte. Irgendwann legte er den Block auch weg und brach die Blumen und Blätter ringsherum, um sie zu verweben. Seine Finger waren sehr ungeübt in dieser Arbeit, doch nach kurzer Zeit konnte er, der eigenen Geschicklichkeit verdankend, das Ergebnis seiner Mühen sehen und es war ihm sehr wohl dabei. Alles in ihm kam zum Gleichgewicht, wenigstens für eine Zeit hatte er aufgehört sich zu überfordern. Auf diese Weise konnte er nicht unterscheiden, ob nur ein Augenblick vergangen war, oder doch mehr als eine Stunde...    
Schließlich setzte er Schiller das Kränzchen sanft ins Haar, ohne dabei zu stören und betrachtete ihn so eine Weile.    
Wie interessant, dass er nicht zur Ruhe gekommen war, bis er ihn ebenfalls in Ruhe erlebt hatte. Das zeigte ja nur, dass auch Schiller erschöpft war von all dem vielen Arbeiten - er schrieb immerhin ja auch nicht gerade die kürzesten Gedichte. Es bedeutete wohl, dass Goethe ihn um sich herum brauchte, um sich aufzuregen, um zu arbeiten, um zu ruhen und genau so um voran zu kommen. Nun spürte er eine Dankbarkeit dafür, auch weil der Herr gerade jetzt ein Nickerchen im freien machte, wo Goethe es sehen konnte.    
Er lächelte leise und erhob sich mit neuer Kraft. Nun fühlte er sich bereit für all die weiteren Aufgaben des Tages und so ging er wieder davon, Richtung Innenstadt. Nur einmal drehte er sich herum um nach seinem Kollegen zu schauen. 

  
Als Schiller erwachte war ihm kalt und es fehlte jede Orientierung. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich eilig um, erst nach einigen Momenten erinnerte er sich wo er sich befand und dass er sich hingelegt hatte um seine Gedanken spielen zu lassen, wobei er schließlich eingenickt war. Als er sich vor Zittern dann unerwartete schütteln musste, rutschte der Kranz auf seinem Kopf in sein Gesicht und erschreckte ihn. Der verschlafene Dichter schaute ihn sich entgeistert an und sah dann in den Himmel. Mit den Blumen in der Hand murmelte er: “Das haben die Götter mir getan.”   
Danach rappelte er sich auf und konnte mit neuem Schwung einige Szenen seines aktuellen Stückes zu Ende bringen. Noch am gleichen Abend besuchte er Goethe um sie mit ihm auszudiskutieren; als dem Geheimrath dabei die Begebenheit mit der Bekränzung erzählt wurde, schmunzelte er nur. 


End file.
